Threatened
by kaykay135
Summary: After Blaine is attacked and he and Kurt threatened they don't know what to do. After the attack Blaine and Kurt start to get threatening notes via Blaine's school locker will they get through it together of will they get force apart? Warning: homophobic language, abuse and other things in later chapters.Rated T to be safe. Don't like don't read! Enjoy!:) Please review
1. Chapter 1

Blaine looked in the mirror. He had a hand full of bow ties and didn't know what one to wear on his date with Kurt. Blaine's phone buzzed. It was Kurt; Blaine picked it up and held his phone to his ear.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine said down the phone. "Hey" Kurt said back and Blaine smiled at the sound of his voice. "What time are you going to pick me up?" Kurt continued.

"In about an hour, I'm still having trouble picking out a bow tie" Blaine panicked into the phone.

Kurt laughed. "How about that red one you have, that one looks so cute on you" he said. Blaine smile and picked it out of the handful he had and dropped the others on the table. "Yeah it actually goes with my outfit, and I do remember that you were the one who bought it for me by the way" Blaine said putting the phone on loud-speaker before laying it on the table and putting the bow tie around his neck and tying it into a perfect bow.

"I know and you look very hansom in it" Kurt said and Blaine could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I can come and pick you up now if you want" Blaine said grabbing his car keys already knowing the answer. "Yeah, I knew that's why you said you wanted another hour, you're a bow tie freak Blaine Anderson" Kurt said.

"I know, I can't help it" Blaine whined into the phone before saying "I'll see you in a minute" and then he hung up.

Blaine climbed into his car and started the engine, it was starting to get dark so he turned his headlights on. He pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, it would take at least ten minutes to get to Kurt's place so he put on the stereo on and 'teenage dream' came blurting out.

Blaine's smile grew wide as he began to sing the song he had sung to Kurt when they first met and wished that Kurt was here so that he could sing that song to him all over again.

He finally pulled up outside Kurt's house and Kurt was already waiting for him in the front doorstep. Blaine got out the car and stared at Kurt. "What are you doing out here you're going to freeze to death? I could have come and knocked on the door for you" Blaine said with concern. "I wanted to see you, so I waited here calm down it's not that cold" Kurt argued then smiled at his boyfriend who was coming over to give him a hug.

Suddenly something hit Blaine on the back of the head making his eyes flash a white light. "Ouch, what the..." Blaine yelled. "Homo's" a voice yelled from behind them.

Something came out of nowhere hitting Blaine on the back of the head again sending him to the ground. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled panicking running towards him. Kurt reached him kneeling down next to him his eyes wide fear, tears ran down his face as Blaine's eyes slowly begin to shut.

"DAD!" Kurt yells as the sound of running footsteps start and that get quieter until they stop all together. "DAD, Dad, dad help me!" Kurt yells as more and more tears start to fall down his face.

The front door to the house opens and Burt comes out. "What's all that scream…..? Oh my god Blaine. What happened?" Burt said running towards them and kneeling next to Blaine. "I don't know one minute Blaine was coming to hug me the next Blaine was falling to the floor, I think someone threw something at him" Kurt said trying to keep calm. "Why would they do that, Kurt?"

"Dad, he called us homo's" Kurt sobbed more tears falling down his face. Burt looked at Blaine furious that this had happen to them.

He looked around and a stone on the floor that had something wrapped around it caught his eye. "What the hells this?" Burt said picking it up and taking the piece of paper off.

"Tell anyone ill kill you both" Burt read and slammed his fist on the floor waking Blaine. he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What the hell happened?" Blaine said attempting to get up but falling back down again. "Blaine don't try to get up you could have a concussion; we've been threatened" Kurt said passing Blaine the note.

His head hurt but it was only a bump, which is why he refused to go the hospital. He also didn't want that weirdo hurting him again or worse; Kurt. After being moved inside blaine asked Mr. Hummel if he could ring his mum and tell her he staying the night, but not tell her anything else she would just worry and call the police and that was not what we needed right now.

blaine sat on the sofa staring at the wall. "Do you want anything to eat Blaine?" Kurt asked worried. He had been like that for the past half hour. "No, I'm fine thanks" Blaine said softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Kurt asked hopefully, but Kurt was shot down by Blaine saying "No, if we do that we could get attention from that guy and I don't want you getting hurt, Kurt I love you" Blaine said smiling as he told him he loved him. Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a hug avoiding to tough his head.

Kurt helped blaine to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Blaine's head didn't hurt as much now but Kurt had insisted on guiding him all the way there.

"Kurt, I'm fine you can stop fussing I'm just glad it wasn't you" Blaine said smiling. Kurt looked at him sadly. "That ruined date night didn't it?" Kurt said and pulled Blaine into a hug. "I guess it did" Blaine said looking into Kurt's blue eyes and moved in putting his lips on top of Kurt's and closing his eyes. "This is good enough" Kurt said pulling away a little and then pushing Blaine backwards gently on to the bed.

"I love you" Blaine whispered. "I love you too" Kurt replied. Blaine laid in bed with Kurt held close to his chest the only place that Blaine could think of that felt safe.

Kurt lay against the warmth of Blaine's sleeping body, he had fallen asleep a while ago but Kurt hadn't had the heart to move. He loved lying with him his head in Blaine's chest feeling it going up and down. He could slowly feel himself drifting to sleep and then he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep, feeling safe in the arm of the one he loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke to the sound of what must have been Kurt's alarm clock. Blaine groaned and turned to Kurt wanting to wake him so that he could turn off his alarm. Blaine's head ached and the sound of the alarm made Blaine's head pulse with pain.

"Kurt, turn your alarm off" Blaine said turning to face Kurt only to notice that he wasn't there. "Kurt?" Blaine yelled hoping that he hadn't gone out. That person could be anywhere and Blaine didn't want Kurt to get hurt, he didn't know what he would do if he did. He put his hand to the place that he had been hit on the back of his head and looked around the room to where Kurt's alarm was. He got up and walked over to the alarm turning it off. Blaine headed over to Kurt's bedroom door.

Blaine moved his hand towards the door handle. Blaine almost has a heart attack when he reaches the door handle and someone on the other side opens it causing Blaine to jump backwards tripping over the bed falling straight on to the mattress. Blaine just laid there in shock as the person enters the room.

Blaine's eyes widened at how stupid he was when Kurt entered the room and ran towards him. He calmed down a little knowing it was Kurt otherwise this would have been embarrassing. Kurt rushed over and sat next to Blaine. "Blaine I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Kurt said. Blaine felt Kurt's hand land on his leg and started to move its way up.

"No its fine you just scared me a little that's all" Blaine choked out and put his hand on Kurt's to stop him going any higher. "Do you want to go to school today? We can miss it if you want" Kurt asked. Blaine thought about it for a minute. "No let's go we can't show them we're scared" Blaine said but Blaine was scared but he had to be brave for Kurt it's an important school year for Kurt and he knew that if Blaine stayed at home that Kurt would to.

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a moment and the said. "Are you sure Blaine? That's a pretty bad hit to the head, does it hurt?" Kurt asked. "No its fine" Blaine lied. "Ok then" Kurt said not sure if Blaine was telling the truth or not. Kurt walked over to his clothes draw and took out the most guy thing he had which as a hoodie and some blue jeans both of which his dad had brought him for Christmas. Kurt chucked them to Blaine. "Thanks" Blaine said and started to take his pyjamas off. Kurt felt like someone had turned the heat up as far as it would go when Blaine took his shirt off revealing the sexiest body he had ever seen.

Once Blaine had gotten dressed Blaine noticed that Kurt had already got dressed, he must have done it what he was asleep. They walked down the stairs and out of the door walking towards Blaine's car. Blaine could feel his heart racing scared of what could be around any corner.

Blaine felt a lot safe once he and Kurt and successfully got in to the car and started to drive off but he was still aware that he couldn't stay in the safety of his car forever. It would take twenty minutes to get to school but Blaine was still nervous and he knew that Kurt could tell.

"Are you ok Blaine? You look terrified, I knew this wasn't a good idea" Kurt said sighing causing Blaine's heart to melt. "I'm fine Kurt I promise" Blaine said taking one hand off the steering wheel and putting his hand on Kurt's leg.

It didn't take long to get to the school and they parked. They got out of the car and headed towards the school entering and heading towards Kurt's locker they always went to Kurt's locker first and then Blaine's because there lockers weren't near each other. Kurt grabbed his books and stared at Blaine.

"What do you have first?" Kurt asked just to get rid of the awkward silence. "Umm I have English" Blaine answered. "How's your head?" Kurt asked and Blaine knew that Kurt had been dying to ask that question since he asked it the first time.

Blaine gave Kurt a 'I know you' look and then said "Kurt I'm fine you don't have to worry about me". Blaine smiled and took hold of Kurt's hand and walked towards Blaine's locker. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and put the combination into his locker pulling it open and putting his hand inside and pulling out his English book.

"What's that?" Blaine said putting his hand back in to his locker and pulling out an envelope that had in capital letters on the front which said 'READ IN PRIVATE JUST YOU AND KURT' on the front. Blaine looked at Kurt then back at the envelope. Blaine closed his locker and turned and leaned against it, Kurt did the same.

Blaine slowly opened the envelope and read:

_What happened last night was a warning. You are not to tell anyone including Kurt's father anything else. If I find out you have told anyone about these letters you now what I'm capable of and I know all of your friends and your family. I'm going to be sending you letters with instructions on through Blaine's locker and you will do what they say or someone is going to get very hurt. You have been warned, till next time - /?/_

Blaine finished reading and stared at Kurt who had tears running down his face and knew it wasn't safe here any more.

"What are we going to do Blaine?" Kurt said starting to panic. "Blaine he could be watching us right now". Blaine looked around the corridor was now empty the bell must have already gone and he not noticed.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt said a second time grabbing on to Blaine's hand.

"I don't know Kurt, I don't know" Blaine said and he really didn't which scared him more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**I'm finally going to start writing this again.**

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to write and i realised how much i miss writing this story xx**

**i hope you like this I'm going to take it in a completely different direction that i though i was going to but i like it better this way and hopefully so will you xx**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

The bell rang for the end of school and Blaine and Kurt walked slowly towards Blaine's locker, they had no idea what would be inside or if there would be anything inside at all.

They reached the locker and Blaine just stared not daring to open it and find out what was inside. He sighed and reached out his hand putting the combination in to the locker before it clicking open. He pulled it open warily and looked inside.

Blaine sighed and pulled out an envelope with his and Kurt's name on. He turned to Kurt. "Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked hoping that he wasn't.

Kurt nodded and Blaine frowned and began to open the envelope. He pulled out the piece of paper and read to himself:

_I hope that you have decided to follow my instructions, we don't want people who don't deserve it to get hurt. You are to follow my instructions carefully, if you do not there will be severe consequences. Blaine you are to meet me at the park near the mall at 7:30, you will wait there for further instructions. If you try anything funny of if you bring or tell another person someone close to you will get very hurt. /?/ _

Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt who was staring at him with a worried look on his face. "Blaine I'm not going to let you go" Kurt said grabbing hold of Blaine's arm. "I don't have a choice do I?" Blaine mumbled gathering up his things and slamming his locker shut.

They walked towards the school doors and exited. "Of course you have a choice" Kurt said stepping in front of Blaine making sure that he stopped. Blaine stared in to Kurt's eyes.

"I don't want him to hurt anyone, especially you" he said tears forming in his eyes. "Then at least let me come with you" Kurt pleaded taking hold of Blaine's hand. Blaine sighed. "No Kurt you read the note it said I need to go alone and that's what i'm going to do" he said getting a little frustrated.

Kurt looked to the floor then back in to Blaine's eyes. "Ok, but a soon as you're done you call me or come to my house, just so that I know that you're ok" he said letting go of Blaine's had and moving to the side so that he can walk past.

Blaine walked past Kurt and headed towards his car. He put his hand in to his pocket and pulled out his car keys unlocking his car and climbing inside. He looked out the window to see that Kurt hadn't moved from that spot. He got out of the car.

"Kurt, are you coming?" Blaine yelled and Kurt started to walk over. "I though you wanted to be alone or something" Kurt said and the sadness in Blaine's face grew.

"No I'm just frustrated that's all, so do you want a ride home babe?" Blaine said running to the other side and hugging Kurt before opening the car door for him.

Kurt stared at Blaine before smiling and getting in to the car. Blaine ran around the car again climbing back in to the car and driving to Kurt's house before driving to his own.

Blaine walked in to his house and walked upstairs to his room, he dumped his bag on his bed and looked at the time. 6:00pm. Blaine's stomach churned and he looked out of his bedroom window. The sun was starting to set and he knew that by the time he had to leave it would be dark.

All Blaine had done for the past hour was sit on his bed staring out of the window watching as the sky slowly turned black.

He looked at the time. 7:05pm. He got up from the bed and grabbed his keys walking down the stairs, outside and in to his car. It would take about 10 minutes to get to the park but Blaine just sat there staring through the window screen to scared to start the car.

Eventually Blaine got the courage and started the car pulling away from the drive way and heading towards the park.

Once he had gotten there it was 7:25 and Blaine got out of the car looking around at the empty car park and the pitch black night sky.

Blaine was waiting and had no idea what was going on when suddenly he felt someone grab him from behind and he was shoved back up against his car. Blaine's heart started to race and he didn't know what to do.

"Hello Blaine" the guy said and Blaine noticed that he was wearing a ski mask making it impossible to see his face. Blaine stayed silent just trying to keep himself from falling apart.

Blaine finally found his voice. "What do you want from us?" Blaine said scared to get the answer but the silence was more daunting than the guy wearing the mask.

The guy smiled and brought his fist up, then bring it back smacking Blaine in the face making him cry out.

The guy smiled with satisfaction and threw Blaine to the floor walking up to him and kneeling down to him making sure that he could hear him.

"I don't want anything, I just want to make your life miserable Blaine just like you've made mine, this is a warning not to cross me because if you do I will hurt your family and your friends and you don't want to know what I will do to Kurt" the guy moved away and Blaine started to sob. What had he done to this guy to make him hate him so much?

The guy stood by Blaine staring down at him. Just watching him. Blaine turned on to his side and managed to get up to face the guy.

"If you touch Kurt, I will kill you" Blaine managed to get out before the guy let out a growl and pushed Blaine to the ground kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

The guy stopped after the fifth kick and started to walk away leaving Blaine on the ground. Blaine tried to move but everything in his body ached. All he could manage to do was drag himself to the side of the car and lay up against it.

Blaine started to cry letting his emotions all come out, he didn't understand what he had done but he was going to find out and he was going to fix it.

Blaine took out his phone and typed Kurt's number in before erasing it. Blaine managed to drag himself in to his car and start it. He would have to go to Kurt's it was closer than his house. He would just have to tell Burt that he got jumped

tears still fell from his face as he pulled in to the Hummel parking lot and he got out. Blaine found it hard to keep up and ended up having to crawl to the front door.

Blaine leaned up and pressed the door bell and waited. Thankful Kurt was the one to answer the door.

"Oh my god, Blaine I knew that this was a bad idea look at what they did to you" Kurt said tears automatically falling down his cheeks. He kneeled down to Blaine's level looking at all the wounds all over his body.

"Kurt it's different from we thought, the guy Is mad at me for something and I don't know what, he said that he's going to make my miserable because that's what I did to him but I swear I don't what he's talking about, and he threatened to hurt you Kurt" Blaine said sobbing pulling Kurt closer.

He just wanted to feel close to someone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading xx**

**hope you liked this chapter **

**xxplease review!xx **

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed / followed / favoured this story it means alot xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**Sorry it's so late (if you live in the UK like me).**

**took me a while but here you go :) if you have read one of my stories before you will know that i love cliffhangers and im really sorry but i love writing them and i will probably continue to write them (just a warning)! **

**Also I'm really sorry if you review me a question and i don't answer, im really bad at that (I don't know why) i love reviews they make my day and i read them all. :/ But if it's a serious question that you need the answer for or genially really want an answer for please PM me I'll answer you there - thanks xx**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D xx **

* * *

Blaine looked in the mirror at the bruise that had formed on his face. He looked to the floor before looking over to Kurt who was perched on the bed looking worriedly at Blaine.

It had been a couple of hours since he had crawled to the front door and Blaine's body ached with pain. Blaine hadn't dared to look at stomach.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked walking over to Blaine and escorting him back over to his bed. He sat Blaine down and then looked down at him waiting for an answer. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to get home and I'm sure I'll be fine" he eventually said pain unintentionally laced in to every word.

"Oh you're not going home Blaine, look at you, you can hardly walk" Kurt said taking hold of the bottom of Blaine's shirt and began to pull it over the top of his head.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Blaine asked but by the look on Kurt's face he already knew the answer. "Blaine you don't even have a choice in the matter" Kurt smiled and then finally got Blaine's shirt off.

Kurt looked at Blaine beaten and bruised body and gasped making Blaine frown and slowly look down at his beaten body. Just staring at the deep purple bruises seemed to make them hurt and begin to ache.

"I'm fine, Kurt" Blaine said trying to comfort him. Blaine took hold of his hand. He watched tears managed to escape his eyes and began to cascade down his face. Blaine leaned over pulling him over slowly. "Come here" Blaine whispered gently. Blaine gasped as Kurt pressed against his wounds and Kurt pulled back more tears falling down his face.

Blaine ignored the pain and pulled Kurt back in to his chest and laid down on the bed taking Kurt with him. "It's ok" Blaine said as Kurt started to resist.

Kurt started to relax a little in his arms and Blaine closed his eyes thinking about how much he loved Kurt and that he would do anything for him. In that moment he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't ever let anyone hurt him. A promise that he hoped that he could keep and would give his life to keep.

They both leaned in to each other Blaine still holding on to Kurt. He just wanted to hold him forever so that he could keep him safe.

They both closed their eyes and let the darkness take them.

* * *

Blaine woke pain burning through his whole body. He began to moan and stared down at his chest. Kurt had wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach.

"Kurt wake up" Blaine said but Kurt didn't even flinch. "KURT" Blaine screamed the pain to intense to handle for much longer.

Kurt's eyes flickered open and after second noticed what he was doing and threw himself off Blaine managing to throw himself off the bed and on to the floor.

Blaine's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Kurt! Are you ok?" Blaine asked jumping off the bed and offering to help him up.

Kurt just looked at Blaine's hand. "Blaine I'm so sorry I didn't notice-" he cut himself off and stared at the floor. Blaine reached down and sat next to him taking hold of his hand. "Kurt it's not your fault, come on we better start getting ready for school" he said looking at his watch noticing the time.

Kurt gave him a funny look. "Are you sure you want to go to school Blaine?" he asked concerned. Blaine frowned. "Kurt I promise you I'll be fine" he said standing up pulling Kurt up with him.

After the two had gotten changed they grabbed their school things and head out to the car. Kurt walked up to Blaine's car noticing blood on the top of it. Blaine's blood.

Blaine walked over behind him putting his hand oh his shoulder and guiding him away from the car. They walk out to the front of the house and stopped at Burt's car. "Do you think he will mind if we use his car?" Blaine asked.

"No he wont mind but I'm going to drive" Kurt said rushing in to the car and sitting in the driver's seat.

"I got the keys" Blaine said coming back from the house and chucking the keys through the window of the car to Kurt.

By the time that Blaine had gotten to the other side of the car and had gotten in Kurt had started the car and was ready to go.

It didn't take long before they were once again at the school gates. They got out and walked to the school entrance slowly opening the door and walking inside. They went straight to Blaine's locker and opened and the envelope was waiting for them.

Blaine looked to at the letter, then slowly ripped it open and then he started to read:

_I'm glad that you turned up yesterday Blaine but now it's Kurt's turn. He is to meet me in the park but on the other south side of it near the block of flats at the same time. He's to follow the same instructions and come alone! I'm warning you that none of you family will come to any harm if you follow this letter to the word. /?/ _

Blaine looked up and shook his head. "No, you're not going you seen what he did to me! I'm not going to stand by while he does it to you" he ranted and Kurt looked to the floor. "I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt for this either so yes Blaine I am going!" he said looking in to Blaine's eyes and holding on to his arms.

Blaine frowned and tears welled up in his eyes. "Fine but can I wait at your house for you?" Blaine asked pulling him in to a hug. "Yeah, as soon as we're finished I'm coming straight home ok?" Kurt replied not wanting to let him go.

It had been a long day and Blaine and Kurt sat at the end of Kurt's bed in silence watching as the minutes went by. It was nearly time so Kurt got off the bed and turned to Blaine.

"I love you Blaine" Kurt said leaning down to his level and kissing him passionately on the lips. Blaine pulled away first saying, "I love you too" before leaning back in for another kiss.

Blaine watched out the window watching Kurt leave in his fathers car. His heart ached with every step he took nearer to that guy and a step he took away from him.

He waited for the car was out of sight before running down the stairs as fast as he could, opening the front door and running towards his car fumbling to find the right key. Once he had he opened his car and didn't even wait to put his seat belt on before driving off.

He drove as fast as he could without it being illegal and dragged the seatbelt over his body pushing it until he heard the click.

He slowed the car down as he approached the stop where they had planned to meet and stopped around the corner, he got out of the car and sneakily walked around to a bunch of bushes which he could see through, two people talking one of which was Kurt and the same guy with a ski mask.

Blaine just watched waiting just in case he needed to make a move.

Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders pulling him out from the bushes. He couldn't see who had him tightly in their grasp but he started to drag him over toward where Kurt was talking to the mysterious masked man.

Blaine saw the man smile as he noticed him. Kurt turned to see what the guy was looking at and his yes widened. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt screamed with terror in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kurt I just couldn't let you be here alone" Blaine sobbed trying to get the guy dragging him to let go.

"Well, Well what do we have here?" the masked guy said walking closer to Blaine who was being held still. Blaine glared not wanting him anywhere near him or Kurt. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" Blaine said tears running down his face scared of what was going to happen net.

The guy laughed and walked so close to Blaine that their noses were touching. "You broke the rules Blaine and now you're going to have to pay" the guy raised his hand taking hold of Blaine's shirt. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled running forward only to get caught by yet another guy who took hold of his shirt.

Blaine took a breath and looked in to the man's eyes.

"Kurt, I love you!" Blaine yelled not daring to look at his face this was all his fault and there was nothing he could do to stop this.

Blaine closed his eyes and waited for it to begin.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone that has followed / reviewed / favoured this story it means alot xx**

**xxplease review!xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey,**

**So this is the last chapter of threatened :( I enjoyed writing this a lot! ****Thank you so much for all the support and thanks for reading :) xx**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow to come to his face but it never did. He slowly started to open his eyes again. Blaine looked at the masked guy and he could just make out a smile forming through the mask making him nervous.

The guy started to laugh a deep chuckle and letting his fist drop down to his side. "You know what? I'm not going to hurt you Blaine, you know why?" the guy stopped talking looking expectantly at him and he shook his head. The guy took a few steps back. "Because people make mistakes, but just to make sure you don't do this again..."

Blaine felt his stomach clench as the guy moved quickly towards Kurt raising his fist, Blaine was about to scream at him to stop but it was too late. The guy's fist connected with Kurt's jaw making him gasp with pain.

"You son of a bitch!" Blaine yelled struggling uselessly against the guys that held him.

He could see that the guy was smiling again as he walked back towards Blaine. All he wanted to do was go and see if Kurt was ok. He looked over at Kurt and the guys holding him let him fall to the floor holding his jaw.

Blaine ignored the masked guy approaching him. "Kurt? Are you ok? I'm so sorry" he said tears cascading down his face. This was all his fault.

"Yeah i'm fine Blaine don't worry about me" Kurt called out making more tears come racing down his face. He knew he was lying. Blaine turned his focus to the masked guy. "Who are you?" he asked knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I'm not going to tell you my real name, but you can call me Tony" he said with a smug smile. All Blaine wanted to do was punch that smile right off his face.

Tony started to get closer to Blaine making him feel uncomfortable. "Get away from me" he said trying to back away from him forgetting that he couldn't. Tony reached Blaine's face forcing his lips to his. Blaine tried to get him off but his struggling made the grip on his arms get tighter.

Tony pushed his tongue in to Blaine's mouth almost making Blaine gag. He didn't know what to do but the time he had thought that he needed to do something Tony backed away.

Blaine took a huge breath in shocked by what had just happened. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Blaine screamed starting to feel sick. "So you really don't remember me, do you Blaine?" Tony said putting his hand on Blaine shoulder making him flinch.

Blaine looked away, looking over to where Kurt was being held back again. He must have tried to get to him to get Tony off him.

Blaine watched in shock as Tony took his hand and put it to the rim of the mask. He started to pull of his mask making Blaine feel like he was going to vomit when he finally peeled it off his head.

"Sebastian!" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time. "You sick bastard" Blaine yelled.

Sebastian walked slowly towards Blaine.

"I loved you Blaine and you picked him over me, we could have been great together but you broke my heart and ruined my life, you think I was just going to let you get away with that?" Sebastian said taking one late step towards Blaine before putting his hand on Blaine's waist.

"Get your hands off me, why would I love you? Why would anyone love you? You're sick!" Blaine spat out and Sebastian screwed up his hand and punched Blaine in the face.

Sebastian smiled at the now silenced Blaine.

He felt blood run from his lip but he just ignored it as the smile melted away from Sebastian's face as the sound of sirens coming towards them suddenly filled the air.

Sebastian frantically looked around for a way out, stopping when he saw none.

"Who called them!?" he yelled looking everyone in the eyes one at a time anger growing in his face. "I did" someone said calmly getting Sebastian to spin around looking Kurt right in the eyes.

Blaine smiled. He mush have called them when they let him drop to the floor after Sebastian had punched him.

"You-" was all Sebastian got out before police was scattered all over the place. Blaine barely could see what was going on around him it was all a blur.

Before long Blaine was pulled in to an ambulance with Kurt at his side.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked taking hold of Kurt's hand and giving it a squeeze. Kurt smiled. "Yeah i'm fine Blaine" he said squeezing his hand back.

….

A police officer walked in to Blaine's hospital room. "I have good news" he said smiling at Blaine. Blaine looked at him waiting for him to tell him the news, he was happy as it was the first good news he would have gotten since the incident.

"Sebastian's going to get at least 10 years in jail for battery, threat and sexual harassment" he said happily like he had just gotten a birthday present. "That's good" Blaine said a smile formed on his face, the smile getting even bigger as Kurt walked in to the room, the police officer repeated what he had just said to Blaine making Kurt run over and give him a hug.

"Babe I'm so happy, that means that by the time he's out we could be where ever we want" Kurt said and Blaine smiled at the fact of being with Kurt in ten years.

"You think were going to be together in ten years" Blaine said his eyes getting misty. Kurt smiled leaning in closer to him. "Babe there isn't anyone else for me" he said and they kiss.

* * *

**I hope you liked the ending :) xx**

**Thanks for review / follows / favourite's they mean so much to me! xx **

**xxplease review!xx**


End file.
